


This Love Is Wrong (But I Wish It Was Right)

by JustYourAveragePerson



Series: Sanscest [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Accidents, Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Blueberry is mildly yandere, Boss is a bigger jerk, CPAU, Closeted Characters, Colorblindness, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Crying, Dark Humor, Death, Defying Fate, Depression, Disapproving Family, Disbelief in soulmates, Dorks in Love, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Edge Is a Jerk, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Error is tsundere, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, Fan theories, First Kiss, Gay, Guilt, Hate to Love, Homophobia, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I tag too much, I will go down with these ships, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, If you read all the tags you deserve a cookie, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Pretty much everyone needs a hug, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Kissing, Sanscest - Freeform, Secrets, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, So is Geno, Social Anxiety, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Souls, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Tragedy, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, christmas party au, headcanons, kind of, lots of gay, lying, otp, questionable morality, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourAveragePerson/pseuds/JustYourAveragePerson
Summary: In this incredibly complicated, canon-divergent piece, we take a look at the Sanses and Papyruses (but mainly the Sanses) attending the Christmas Party. Things take a turn for the worse when (un)lucky monsters find out their soulmate is in attendance.Rated Mature for violence, swearing, abuse, themes of self-harm/suicide, and themes of alcohol.





	This Love Is Wrong (But I Wish It Was Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Asgore, your handwriting is... Indescribable...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703049) by [Yolonolobroyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo). 



> This fic plays off the soulmate AU where soulmates see in black and white until they touch their soulmate, thus gaining color.

<<UNDERFELL>>

Edge had been having a fairly normal week - which for him meant that while he always felt tired and in a bad mood, he wasn't completely exhausted or contemplating harming himself again - until that damn invitation showed up in the mailbox. Of course, his initial reaction was to dismiss it. After all, the idea of the multiverse theory being true was ludicrous. And even if it were true, why would anyone invite him and his brother? Presumably this "Geno" knew about the other universes; he'd have to know what Underfell was like and how its resident monsters behaved. Or maybe he didn't and was foolish enough to just blindly allow potentially dangerous individuals into what was presumably his home dimension, this "void". 

Whatever the case may be, Edge was  _not_ interested in going to a party and being forced to socialize, regardless of who else might be in attendance. He had enough to deal with without the added anxieties of making polite and idle chatter to complete strangers that would undoubtedly look on him with horror. And what good would it do to see how much better off these people lived in comparison to him? If they really were variations of himself and his brother from different universes, the logical conclusion was that at least one pair would actually behave like proper brothers, not a victim and their abuser. He didn't need - no, he didn't  _want_  to see that. To have confirmation that he was the unlucky one  _again_. 

He considered destroying the letter in some way. Burn it, or tear it into shreds, or something. But no, Boss would be on his ass for days if he did that; Edge was never supposed to dispose of mail without letting the Boss see it first. And he didn't even consider the possibility that he could get rid of it without Boss finding out. He always knew when something wasn't 'right' in his little world. He would know. And Edge was still sore from the last time he'd pissed Boss off; he wasn't eager to multiply the already existing pain. So he grabbed the other various letters and odd mail in the rickety box and slammed it shut, noting with distaste that it was getting squeaky and difficult to open or close (again) and he'd have to fix it (again). He mentally added another reason to his ever growing list of why he hated Snowdin so much: the snow got in everything and jacked up whatever it got into, usually because it melted and refroze over and over.

Edge sighed and trudged up the steps to the house he shared with his brother (he refused to call it a home, it hadn't been home to him since Dad died) and knocked the snow off his sneakers before venturing in. At least it was warmer inside, letting him untense a little, but not enough to truly let his guard down. Boss was unpredictable, and he didn't want to be caught off guard by him. Not after the last time he had. 

"MAIL?" The familiar voice rang out, cold and demanding as ever, and giving Edge the intense desire to drive his fist - or face, he didn't care much which it was - into a brick wall. The short skeleton straightened his posture and held his body stiff as he stepped to the kitchen, keeping his face a mask as he took in the sight of his brother in the kitchen, cooking. He seemed to be in a good mood - for him, at least - but it was better to not take chances.

"Yes, Boss."

"READ IT," The taller spoke out lazily, not catching sight of the fury burning in Edge's eyes. 

As requested, Edge read the letters to his brother. Some were fan letters for Boss, so ego-fluffing it made Edge feel ill; some were from the Guard, reports and the like; there was a letter for Edge that simply read 'kill yourself', with no signature, which was far from unusual; and finally... the invitation. 

" _Christmas Party for all Sanses and Papyruses around!_

_Place confirmation of attendance in this card and re-mail, transportation to the void will be provided!_

_\--Geno_

_(PS: everyone should try the eggnog, it's really good!)"_

Edge warily watched his brother, trying to gauge his reaction. If this invitation made him mad - and it was possible, knowing Boss - Edge would be ready. 

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN, ALL SANSES AND PAPYRUSES AROUND? ARE THERE IMPOSTERS?! AND WHAT IS THIS VOID?" Boss's tone was displeased, practically becoming a snarl at the idea that someone could be imitating the Great and Terrible Papyrus.

Edge carefully explained that some people believed in what was called the Many Worlds theory, or more simply, the Multiverse theory. How there could theoretically be a main universe, from which sprang off dozens more, each a changed version of the main one. He also explained that the Void was sometimes considered as the fabric between realities and could theoretically contain anything, or cause odd things to happen to anything that came into contact with it.

"But," he continued as he wound down his explanation. "More likely than not, this invitation is jus' bullshit. A joke or prank or somethin'." 

"HMM..." Boss actually seemed to be considering it, to Edge's horror. "WRITE BACK AND TELL THIS 'GENO' WE WILL BE ATTENDING. IF IT IS A GENUINE OFFER, IT COULD GIVE US VALUABLE INFORMATION ON THESE OTHER UNIVERSES. AND IF IT IS A JOKE... THEN THIS PERSON WILL FACE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES."

Edge knew what that meant. Another monster dead. Another pile of dust. Another raise to Boss's stats. The shorter skeleton wanted to scream, to decline the invitation, to do whatever it would take to get out of this. 

But he just said, "Alright, Boss. Any particulars on how ya want me to write it?"

 

* * *

 

<<UNDERTALE>> 

_Christmas Party for all Sanses and Papyruses around!_

_Place confirmation of attendance in this card and re-mail, transportation to the void will be provided!_

_\--Geno_

_(PS: everyone should try the eggnog, it's really good!)_

"Huh. Christmas party..." Sans yawned slightly and shuffled inside with the card. Papyrus would definitely want to go, other universes or not. He was such a social guy, and besides, he loved making new friends. If he were truthful, Sans was a bit curious to see what the other universes' Sanses were like. Would be worth checking out, at least.

Predictably, Papyrus was pretty excited and asked at least twelve different questions, mostly about what the other guests would be like (which he wasn't sure of, but he assured Pap that most would probably be friendly), if they should wear Christmas sweaters (which he snorted at and said they might as well), and what this 'void' was (to which he explained as best he could).

Sans chuckled as Pap ran off to get them some very cool sweaters (his words, and knowing Pap they would be very cool) and sat down to write a quick acceptance of the invitation. 

 

* * *

 

<<SCIENCETALE>>

_Christmas Party for all Sanses and Papyruses around!_

_Place confirmation of attendance in this card and re-mail, transportation to the void will be provided!_

_\--Geno_

_(PS: everyone should try the eggnog, it's really good!)_

Sci considered the note, adjusting his glasses. He... had a lot of mixed feelings about this whole party thing. On the one hand, he'd be getting confirmation other universes existed, not to mention getting to meet other versions of him and Papyrus. On the other... he had so much work to do here, and he didn't know if he'd be able to handle the stress of being in a strange place with strange people and not come off as a total weirdo. Besides, if the other Sanses were at least his age-- well, there'd probably be some drinking and adult humour. He wouldn't be surprised; after all, just because they would all technically be the same person didn't mean they all had the same standards, and...

The scientist pushed back from his desk, rubbing his temples. Bringing Paps was a big no. He wouldn't chance his brother getting exposed to all of that. But... he guessed he might as well go, at least to see. Pap could handle a day by himself, right? He wasn't helpless, and he'd have Gaster and Undyne if he needed anything... before he could think too much and change his mind, Sci scribbled out an acceptance and placed it in the card, planning to put it back out in the mailbox when he left the lab for the day. 

A few hours later though, as he took a break from his work, the card was just... gone. Strange, but... he let it go. He found he didn't really care all that much. Maybe he'd imagined it, maybe it was some form of magic... it didn't matter. He had more important things to do.

 

* * *

 

<<UNDERSWAP>>

Blueberry had been running back and forth for hours, watched carefully by his brother. Between sending out the (edited) invites, arranging the setup of the house for the party, figuring out decorations, food, and a million other things, the Sans had been working non-stop with no end in sight. Even with his hyperactive demeanor, Carrot had never seen the little blue skeleton so excited for something since he started training with Alphys. 

The fact of the matter was, Blueberry had not only known about the existence of other universes, he'd somehow managed to get in contact with people in other universes. And through his skills of 'diplomacy' and 'persuasion', he'd convinced one to host a Christmas party for a few universes' skelebros. What the host didn't realize is that Blue had sent out way more invitations than he said he would, and was now waiting eagerly for the results. His pen pals had told him a lot about the universes, and he couldn't wait to meet them all in person. He had so many plans!

"Yo! Blue-bro!" A puff of bright, multicolored smoke appeared, dispersing to reveal a neon and 90s themed skeleton with a handful of cards. "We got some answers, dawg!"

The berry cheered and practically ran to Fresh, bouncing in place as he held a hand out for the cards. "YES! Everything is going well so far, mweh heh!" 

He flicked through the cards, skimming their contents. A haughtily worded acceptance from Underfell, acceptance from the classic timeline, acceptance from Sciencetale.... a note from Reapertale saying maybe. Swapfell said no, as did Dreamtale and Inktale. Disappointing, but then again, some were probably busy. There were still lots of people who would be attending, though, and that was great! 

"Stars, this is so exciting!" Blueberry cried, dropping the cards onto the nearest table and whipping out his phone, texting as he spoke. "Fresh, if you could collect the Classics and Sci, that would  _totally_ amazing! And I'll have Error get the 'fells and have him bring us too! The Reapers won't need help, they'll be able to get there on their own..." 

"Right now?"

"Oh no, silly, the party's not for a few days. I'll let you know when it's time! Oh, and Fresh?" The shorter skeleton looked up just before he would've left the room. "Try not to scare anyone too much. At least, at first. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, prez. Laters!" The neon abomination was gone in another flash of colorful smoke. 

Blueberry hummed and skipped off to his room to finish planning for what he hoped would be an unforgettable party. 

He didn't know, then, just how unforgettable it'd be. 


End file.
